


Adar & Ion: Happy Birthday, King Thranduil!

by Sivan325



Series: Adar & Ion [13]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Adar & Ion Series, Alternate Universe, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Thranduil has been called to Imladris, believing that his son hurting badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adar & Ion: Happy Birthday, King Thranduil!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Title: Adar & Ion: Happy Birthday, King Thranduil!

Series: Adar & Ion

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Tena

Rate: K

Disclaimer: The plot is mine the characters are not… Tolkien is…

Warning: Fluff, family. AU.

Summary: King Thranduil has been called to Imladris, believing that his son hurting badly.

Note: No Estel in the story.

A/N: This ficlet dedicate to **Liri - eliriel** , you made my week lighten, thank you sweetie!

A/N2: Belated ficlet for "Father's Day", Verse 2.

A/N: Related to _"Adar & Ion: Biggest Losers"_

 **Imladris**

"Lord Elrond, do you think my Adar will come?" the elfling asked the lord.

Elrond stared at the elfling in front of him, seeing the fear as a shadow covered the blue sea eyes, he said with assurance in his voice, "Your Adar will come, and I give him at least two or three days. I made sure that he will come."

"How did you do that, my lord?" Legolas asked with curiosity.

"Very simple, Legolas, I simply note to him of his condition of his son," Elrond grinned.

"But I am all right, my lord," Legolas said. "Would it be a lie?"

"It will, but we mend it with the surprise party for him," Elrond answered.

"I do hope that he will not do something rash… because Ada could be very rash and scared to see me hurt, my lord Elrond," Greenleaf explain to the lord.

"Well, Princeling, let us both hope that nothing will happen." Elrond said smiling.

 **A & I**

 _3 Days later…_

King Thranduil rode in haste through Imladris' borders, passed the guards with grave matters on his mind, thinking of his elfling's health.

Thranduil stopped his horse as he arrived at the garden near Elrond's house. His guards following him as close as they could, as they knew he was worried.

"King Thranduil," Erestor greeted the king, "How are you?"

"I am here, for my son," Thranduil replied in haste, as he tried not to get upset in front of Lord Erestor, the advisor and Librarian of Imladris.

"Oh… then what are we waiting for?" Erestor asked as he hid the grin from the king, and led him toward the garden.

"Why are we going toward the garden? If he is hurt we should go inside," Thranduil pointed to the advisor.

"Well, your Majesty, since Lord Elrond had so many patients lately he decided to build another house near the garden," Erestor hoped that the king would believe him.

"Patients?" Thranduil asked, "Is this because of his trouble making twins? What did they do?"

"Troublemakers?" Erestor asked with a smile.

"Aye, although they are enjoyable when you beat them in 'Hide and Seek'." Thranduil grinned.

"Oh… well they played with arrows and swords, and unfortunately some elves were in the middle, and that is why Elrond found himself surrounded by wounded elves, including his own son," Erestor replied to the king's earlier question.

"I hope that my son is all right…" Thranduil mumbled in concern.

"I hope so too, your Majesty." Erestor said to him.

"Umm… Lord Erestor, I think that I need to correct you; I am not a king here, so please call me by the name my Adar gave me, Thranduil."

"I will do my best, K… oops, Thranduil." Erestor said with a smile.

They walked through the flowers and trees that colored the area, and Thranduil noticed the birds sang with happiness, and the trees were blooming and decorated and he wondered, 'Is Elrond having a feast and did not let me know about it?'

Then they finally arrived at Elrond's second house healing, and Erestor knocked.

Elrond heard the sign that they were there and opened the door.

Erestor waited outside and let the king enter first, and then his guards, following them in.

King Thranduil hurried to the bed where he saw his son lying under the blanket.

"Ion-nin, are you all right?" Thranduil asked, as he stroked his son's golden hair.

Princeling Legolas removed the blanket and jumped in his Adar's frowning face, and yelled, "Happy Birthday, Adar!"

Thranduil held his son firmly, not letting him fall down, and swallowed the lump down his throat, shocked, he tried to gather himself.

"Happy Birthday, King Thranduil!" the elves cheer, including his guards.

No single word left the king, and Princeling Greenleaf was worried.

Greenleaf patted softly his Adar's cheek as he asked, "Do you hate me, Ada?"

Thranduil stared at his elfling with a frown, and answered, as he stroked his son's hair, "Nay, I will never hate you, I… I am just surprised. I thought you had been hurt because of those troublemaker twins."

"Troublemakers?" Elrond asked.

"That is the same thing I ask him," Erestor answered to his lord.

"Who?" The twins asked in unison, and then added with innocent looks, "Us?"

"Aye, Lord Erestor told me that both of you wounded lots of elves, and this is the second house of healing," Thranduil replied.

'He bought it.' Erestor grinned, and then he let the smile disappear as he noticed the glare that Elrond gave him. 'I am so much in trouble now.'

"Ada, Elrond and I made you a cake," Greenleaf said to his Ada.

Thranduil put him down and followed him to where the cake was, and on the way Thranduil said to Elrond, "Hannon-le, mellon-nin."

"Happy Birthday, my friend," Elrond smiled to him as he watched how Elladan sliced the cake, and gave Thranduil a piece that he shared with his elfling.

 **The End**


End file.
